King's Return
by KingWeasel99
Summary: Ron weasley died at the night of battle at ministry of magic, but is he really dead at all, A ron fic written by a ron fan, sixth Year AU, A story about war and how it changes Ron, more detailed summary inside
1. Her life

Authors note- This is my first attempt at fanfic, its about my favorite character Ron weasely this is an AU fic so characters may be OOC or characters which died may live or characters that lived may die.

please dont go on bashing ron in reviews you criticism helps me but dont blame the characters.

Summary:- Ron weasley died at the night of battle at ministry of magic, how would Rons life be without his friends. a sixth year AU a little dark at times a diffrent take on rons life and R/Hr relationship. all canon couples with diffrent takes on how they got together.

Disclaimer:- I do not own harry potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling

oo00ooo

 ** _Prologue-_**

 ** _Chapter 1- Her Life_**

 **Cambridge- 30th August 1996**

Hermione Granger sat on her desk at her parents house, reading a letter from her best friend Harry Potter, tears sliding down her cheeks as she read it.

 **Dear Hermione** ,

First off all How are you Hermione? It's been too long since I have last seen you, spending the summer at the Burrow has been really painful Hermione, Molly is either always crying or is really quiet for days on end, Arthur seems really old I don't know if I have seen him this sad ever, Fred and George are not like their usual selves but I think working at their new shop helps them a lot, Bill and Charlie are working non-stop for the order, Percy returned home after you know and is staying here he helps Molly a lot, Ginny well, let's just say she is the only thing keeping me sane.

We got together Hermione few days after the funeral Ginny and me, we are coming today to get you Hermione Dumbledore has some kind of plan to keep your parents safe, Neville's been coming around a lot with Luna, they took it pretty hard too, Luna is her usual dreamy self but she thinks he will return Hermione, but how can he, we found his wand right Hermione everything else was blown up in that ,I saw the room Hermione with my own eyes.

It's not the same without him here Hermione, I couldn't bring myself to sleep in his room so I've been in Charlie's room since, it's too hard too think about him, the burrow is not the same, I'm not the same without him Hermione.

I'll come today with few other order members, don't worry it will all be okay I'll kill that fucker who took him from me, I'm here for you, you are the only family I have now.

 **Love Harry** ,

P.S- Ginny sends her love says she has to tell you something.

oo000ooo

Hermione folded the letter, she was openly weeping now, it was too hard to forget him, tomorrow she had to go back to Hogwarts for the first time without him, she had always seemed to say wrong things when he was concerned, when he made prefect he was so happy and what had she done, she was shocked that Harry didn't made it, but he didn't know that she was far more flustered thinking about all those moments alone they would spend on prefect rounds.

she had apologized to him afterwards but was it enough and now she would never get a second chance to tell him how she really felt about him because he was gone he had left her alone to fight in a war without the hope of any future with him.

She gasped for air and sobbed harder clutching Harry's letter to her chest when she heard her mum knocked on the door,

"Hermione dear are you all right, I'm coming in okay" her mother's soft voice came soon followed by her.

Hermione collapsed in her mother's arms sobbing heavily "I miss him mum, it hurts so much" Hermione said between sobs

"It will be okay Hermione, Dumbledore sent us a letter said they are coming today" her mother said

Hermione nodded her head pulling away from her mother wiping the tears, she had told everything to her parents before they left for his funeral, they had been worried for her but Dumbledore talked to them and they understood what was happening,

"I loved him" Hermione said simply, her mother smiled at her "I know dear, he is in a good place now" her mother said

"I really don't know mum it doesn't feel real to me" Hermione said

"It's okay to feel that way but it's been two months Hermione you have to accept it" her mother reasoned

"I know mum but I can't, I just can't forget him like that" Hermione said tears threatening to fall again

"Oh no dear I didn't mean that, he would want you to be happy Hermione" her mother said

She nodded feeling really sad it physically hurt to think about him not being here, it was two months since he died at the battle at ministries the funeral was held soon after her parents had been really shocked at the news, she remembered that they didn't have a body to bury, his wand was the last remaining piece of him, Harry had given her a piece of his wand which she wore ever since as a necklace.

She clutched the wand piece hanging around her neck, she would always carry him with her in the war that was inevitable she would fight right beside Harry because that's what he would've wanted, that's what he believed in and she would do everything in her power to help bring Voldemort down.

oo000oo

Harry was standing outside the Granger's house along with Neville longbottom, Remus lupin, his Godfather Sirius black and Albus Dumbledore himself.

Harry rang the bell and after a few moments Hermione's mom came out

"Hello Mrs Granger, nice to meet you" Harry said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too dear come in, I'll call Hermione down" said

The went into the living room

Dumbledore greeted Hermione's dad and soon they were all sat in the living room, Hermione came running down from her room followed by her mother Harry got up from his seat and hugged Hermione tightly "I missed you" she said into his shoulder, "its okay Hermione I'm here now" Harry said.

Hermione didn't seem to notice any of the conversation between her parents and Dumbledore, something about fidelius charm caught her attention.

"Neville here has volunteered to be your secret keeper" Dumbledore said gesturing towards Neville who blushed as everyone turned to look at him

Hermione got up and hugged Neville "thank you, Neville it really means a lot to me" Hermione said to him

Neville rubbed the back of his neck self consciously "he would have volunteered you know if he was here, he would've done it " Neville said his voice shook at the memories, how they had beat Malfoy in their first year

"he told me to stand up for myself, Hermione that's what I'm doing" Neville Said rubbing his eyes to stop the tears.

Hermione already had tears in her eyes she hugged Neville again "I know Neville, but thank you for doing this he would be proud" Hermione said smiling at the boy that wasn't shy anymore but had a determined look in his eyes, the boy who would stand up for himself and his friends in the up coming war.

Dumbledore performed the charm on Hermione's house with Neville while she packed up her things, Harry helped her but they Mostly packed in silence and only talked about how Ginny and his new relationship was.

Hermione said Goodbye to both her parents, promising to return for Christmas, The Granger's invited all her friends over their house for Christmas.

Soon they were all standing in front of the burrow, the air around the house was thick and dense it felt more like Grimmauld place, the whole order was coming and going from the burrow carrying out missions gathering Intel.

Hermione said her Hello's to the Weasley's and slipped out of the house, with heavy footsteps she reached the orchard where the Wesley kids used to play quidditch, near the small flower garden was a sole grave stone Hermione sat down on her knees tracing the familiar engraving on the grave stone, tears slid down her cheeks as she read,

 **Ronald Billius Weasely**

 **1980-1996**

 **Friend, Son, Brother, Life**

 **Always loved**

The life bit was added by Hermione, she knew he would've rolled his eyes at the word associated with him, but he was her life, he was the spark of life in the trio and now that he wasn't there anymore she knew her life was Lost.

o00ooo

End notes: please review and thanks for reading, POV's may differ through chapters and this fic has a dark tone to it but ron always sees the light doesn't he.

its a multi chap fic, i will update as fast as possible, but regualar updates are guaranteed, thank u for reading, and give some love to Ron he deserves it.


	2. His life

Authors note-Okay so here is the next chapter thanks for the reviews those help a lot, please be patient and this story has a dark tone to it. This chapter starts right after the battle of ministry.

trigger warning- torture scene

Disclaime- I do not own harry potter they belong to J.K rowling

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 2- His Life**_

 **Ron's POV** -

I open my eyes blinking as I adjust to the surroundings waiting for the light to come but it never does, I try to sit up but my whole body hurts I sit straight sliding slightly as I touch a wall, as I hear metal rattling I know I'm cuffed "Bloody hell, that sod got me good" I say to myself, I don't remember much of anything, I don't know how much time has passed, I don't know why I'm not dead.

oo00oo

 **Flashback: Ministry of Magic**

Ron got attacked by the brains stumbling to get to his feet he heard Hermione scream, 'No' he thought I have to get to her, scrambling to his feet he removed the brains forcefully from his arms leaving spiralling marks there.

He got in through a door, there were planets everywhere he knew he was in the space room, he couldn't concentrate on anything, suddenly he was surrounded by five death eaters, Augustus Rookwood was snarling at him something he couldn't understand, there was ringing in his years he couldn't hear anything.

He was yanked by his robes and

Rookwood was asking him something "Do you know the prophecy Weasley?, Tell me" Rookwood snarled in his face

" I'm not telling you a fucking thing" Ron said,

Rookwood jabbed his wand at Ron's throat "Weasley I'm asking you calmly, the others won't be so understanding" Rookwood said,

Ron spat in his face "Sod off"

Rookwood was getting furious, he was about to say something when Ron heard someone cast a fiendfyre and everything blacked out.

oo00ooo

And now here he was in a dark room which looked like a cellar, his arm was hurting like hell and he couldn't see a fucking thing, the dark room made him think about the dark times he knew were coming, 'Did Harry make it out' he thought, he hoped so, he hoped Hermione and Harry and his sister were all okay, he thought of Hermione does she even know I'm alive, 'don't think about that' Ron scolded himself, he knew he had to get out of here and soon, maybe just maybe someone is looking for him.

The door cracked open with a creaking noise and Ron cowered from the light that entered the room, someone entered the room.

"Remember me, Weasel?" The person said loudly.

Ron winced at the voice his head was hurting, he didn't answer but tried to look up at the person, it was Antonin Dolohov.

"Still not ready to talk I see, Rookwood was soft on you don't expect that from me" Dolohov said putting a small dagger on a table, he waved his wand and conjured a chair. Ron looked at the chair understanding what was to happen next.

The death eater grabbed Ron roughly banishing his cuffs and sitting him roughly on the chair, for the first time Ron noticed that he was wearing nothing, as the coldness of chair touched his naked body Ron groaned from the pain that shot through his arms.

"That's nothing compared to what's gonna happen to you kid" Dolohov sneered as he waved his wand to tie Ron to the chair.

"You think you can break me" Ron scoffed with a manic laugh surprising himself, 'huh, where did that come from' Ron thought.

"don't you think that's a bit over confident for a sixteen year old" Dolohov said

"I'll die before I tell you anything" Ron said defiantly

"We'll see kid, we'll see" Dolohov said as he took the dagger and put it on Ron's arm were the spiralling brain scars were.

"So, tell me kid what's this prophecy" Dolohov said calmly

"Honestly, I don't know anything about the prophecy it broke before we could hear it" Ron said smirking

Dolohov punched Ron square across the face, "Ah, that wiped the smirk right of your face didn't it" Dolohov said smiling

Ron spat out the blood forming in his mouth glaring at the death eater

"lets try it again kid, tell me about the prophecy" Dolohov said pushing the dagger into the brain scars

Ron winced at the pain in his arm but shook his head 'Bugger,I really don't know what the prophecy is' Ron thought.

Dolohov cut right through his arm a long gash with blood spilling out

"Sod off, I don't fucking know anything about the prophecy" Ron said

"Oh it's going to be real fun breaking you boy" Dolohov said as he grabbed Ron's left forearm and started writing there with the dagger

The pain was agonizing Ron was screaming and fidgeting in his chair as the words appeared on his arm.

Ron looked down at his left arm there was blood spilling out but he could make out the word 'Blood-traitor' written there, Ron felt his blood boiled at the thought of him being marked for life.

"Come on kid don't make me use Crucio on you, there's no fun in that" Dolohov said slapping Ron across the face little taps like he was some filthy anima

l

"You sick fuck, I told you I don't know any--.." Ron said but was cut off by agonizing pain as Dolohov said "Crucio"

Ron screamed and withered in pain he didn't know what to do he felt like he was being skinned alive

"Come on, tell me what you know" Dolohov asked once again

"I don't know" Ron screamed through the pain begging it to stop

Dolohov grabbed at his arm groaning as he felt his dark mark burn

"Okay, kid that's enough for today but I'll be back, I will come back till you break" Dolohov said and with a last mutter of spells Ron found himself on the damp ground cuffed and naked he lost consciousness after a few moments.

Ron subconscious was working rapid fire 'why is the prophecy so important' Ron thought, he didn't fucking know why it was so important hadn't even heard it had he, the pain was so agonizing Ron thought of giving up simply embracing death, but he couldn't do that.

He had to fight he had to live through this war, he knew he was no hero, he wasn't fighting for everyone in the sodding wizarding world, was it selfish, yeah it was, did he care?, No he didn't.

He was fighting this war to save the ones he loved most to give them a chance to live, he was fighting it for Harry who had to put up with this shit since he was born, he was fighting for his family, and most of all he was fighting for Hermione, he wanted her to live and achieve all that she could, even if he didn't have a chance in hell with her to tell her that how much he loved her, he would do it he would die for her if it meant she could live happily, did it really matter if she chose someone else and not him, it would hurt like hell but no it didn't matter if it meant she was happy.

'I'm no hero, but I sure ain't a coward' he thought. As he finally drifted off to sleep.

oo00oo

End notes- thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Conversations with The Amazing bouncing

Author's notes- thanks for the reviews guys, and I'll try not to make too much mistakes grammatically, so here is the next chapter warning for a graphic torture scene, and enjoy.this fic is rated M for a reason it has violence,sex and some very strong languge

Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter, it Belongs to J.K.Rowling

{this fic dosent mean offence to anybody any refrences or character names are purely a coincidence}

ooo000oo

 ** _Chapter 3-Conversations with The Amazing bouncing ferret_**

After a gruelling session of torture Ron opened his eyes, he hadn't ate a thing in what felt like a week and all the water he could get was just from when Dolohov tortured him with it, He tried to sit up straight but as his back touched the wall he let out a groan, he could feel the gashes were Dolohov had hit him with the whip, he laughed at the cruelty of the situation, he was being tortured for something he knew nothing about.

Not for the first time Ron wished he had the slightest idea that what he was fighting for was worth it, that someone out there is looking for him.

The door creaked open Ron's eyes squinted and he groaned as an immediate reaction to the light that flooded the room.

Ron looked up in the dimly lit room to find a boy about same age as him with shiny white blond hair and deep silver eyes standing there with a plate, it was Draco 'ferret' Malfoy, Ron groaned as his eyes met with Malfoy 'Bloody hell! Now I'm naked in front of Draco bleeding Malfoy, my life couldn't be anymore Great' Ron thought bitterly.

Draco slid the plate towards Ron saw it had three slices of bread, he grabbed the bread slices and ate hungrily, his stomach felt like an empty void

Draco was looking at him with a look of fear and pity, he saw the gashes across his back and gasped, they were still raw wounds and they didn't look like a whip but more like a barbed wire.

"Why don't you just tell them what they want, Weasley?" Draco said without the usual malice in his voice.

Ron looked up "I don't fucking know Malfoy, I don't know anything about the prophecy but your buddies out there won't listen to me" Ron said in a growling voice "What are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked.

"First, they are not my buddies they are my father's, and you are in my house Weasley" Draco said defensively

"Fucking Malfoy manor" Ron muttered under his breath, 'Of all the places in sodding England, I have to die in Malfoy's house' Ron thought bitterly

"I'm getting out of here any day now" Ron said to Malfoy

"How Weasley, no one's been looking for you" Malfoy said

Ron didn't know what Malfoy meant by that, surely the Order and his family were looking for him

"They think your dead Weasley, held your funeral and all, Professor Snape told the dark Lord" Malfoy said shaking his head

"That slimy git, he knows I'm here doesn't he" Ron said, 'Snape would have told Dumbledore then why wasn't the order looking for him' Ron thought

"No one knows Weasley, aside from Dolohov and my father, everyone thinks your just some muggleborn being kept here for fun" Draco said

Ron raised his eyebrows at Malfoy

"Dark lord suspects that professor Snape is a traitor" Malfoy said

'well that explains it' Ron thought

Ron noticed Malfoy used the word 'Muggle-born' and not 'Mudblood', that was not the only change that Ron noticed, Malfoy looked old more matured he didn't have the boy-ish features that a sixteen year old should have, and his eyes reflected the fear in his heart

Ron didn't know what to think, everybody thought he was dead his family, Harry, Hermione even the order had held his funeral while he was still alive.

Malfoy sat down next to the door and took out what looked like a small box from his robes, he offered one cigarette to Ron,

Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Since when do you smoke, Malfoy" Ron said as he took one and put it in his mouth Draco lit it with his wand And taking one himself.

"Don't think I haven't seen you smoke Weasley, you and Potter were always smoking fags in Astronomy tower" Draco said

Ron's ears turned red 'Fuck, if the ferret knew Hermione sure would've found out, nah she would have killed them for smoking on school grounds' Ron thought

"what are you doing Malfoy ?" Ron asked suddenly

"I'm not doing anything Weasley" Draco's said hurriedly

"I mean what are you going to do in the war, I know you don't have the fucking guts to fight against your Dad, So what you just going to hide" Ron said sourly

"You don't know Weasley, the dark Lord he doesn't show mercy, you think I like seeing my father humiliated" Draco said furiously

"Look at me, am I begging for mercy" Ron said

"Not everybody is a Gryffindor, you all are bunch of noble gits" Draco said

"Oh no, I'm no hero Malfoy, I've got stakes in this war" Ron said, as he took a rather large puff and ended up coughing blood

"what are they doing to you Weasley" Draco said as he saw the blood forming in Ron's mouth

"What do you think they are doing?" Ron asked growling, "Go, Malfoy, I don't want your coward ass getting in trouble for me" Ron said with a bitter laugh

Malfoy got up to his feet grabbing the plate and Turing towards the door, "Just remember one thing Weasley, I'm not one of them" Draco said looking back over his shoulders.

Ron thought about the last words Malfoy said, he knew that the ferret wasn't all evil like his dad. Yeah he was a git and a bully but Ron knew that Malfoy was nothing but a coward, he chose the easy path rather than fighting for the good side, it was easy to hide behind the family name than to go against them and face death.

oo00oo

Ron was laying on the ground shackled and wounded, Malfoy hadn't returned for three days, Ron knew this as he had to endure three separate sessions of torture, Ron's hand went to his right eye as he remembered the last torture session.

Dolohov had just finished punching Ron across the face leaving his face swollen and bruised, Dolohov took his precious dagger in his hand

"Okay Weasely, let's try this again where is the Headquarter of Dumbledore's precious Order" Dolohov sneered in Ron's face

Ron was groaning in pain fighting to stay conscious, he knew he had to stay awake because if he fell unconscious he would surely loose his mind. Ron knew the answer in his mind he knew were the headquarter was but the fidelius charm was in the place so Ron knew he couldn't slip up.

Dolohov bought the knife in front of Ron's eye, "you wanna know something Weasley, I always wanted pretty blues like you" Dolohov sand manically

Ron cowered away from the knife point, he had a pretty bad feeling about this.

"Last chance, Weasely" Dolohov said

"Bloody hell! I don't know, I don't know where's the headquarter" Ron wheezed out and for the next moments all Ron could feel was agonizing pain,

Dolohov had slashed the knife right through Ron's eye, Ron couldn't clutch his eye as he was tied to the chair so he just kept squirming and screaming all energy draining out of him as he finally fell unconscious.

oo000oo

End notes :- thanks for reading, I know the treatment Ron's getting is cruel, but the path to being a badass was never easy, so keep reading to find out what's up with malfoy, how will Ron escape and what will happen when the Golden trio reunites. Please review Guys, and once again thanks for reading.


	4. Ferret among the Snakes

Authors notes- thanks for the reviews they help a lot so as i said POVs may change according to chapters, so please enjoy and dont forget to leave reviews, right now the chapters are short but upcoming chapters are going to be lengthy so stay tuned!!.

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling

oo000oo

 ** _Chapter 4- Ferret among the Snakes_**

Life was not fair, it was not cruel but it wasn't fair or maybe it just wasn't for Draco Malfoy.

Well for the last few days he felt lost, or maybe he had just felt it from the end of his fifth year, well it happens when half the school hates you and the people you hangout with, he wouldn't call them friends but more like members of the same club you go in.

Not like those Gryffindor gits thick as thieves they are, no Slytherins would rat on their own when the time came. He would never like Ron Weasley but the guy had his respect alright, seeing those gashes on his back made Draco shudder.

A knock came from the other side of the door, it was his mum.

"Come on son, the dark Lord has summoned all of us" Narcissa Malfoy said

"why does he need me their mother?" Draco asked, groaning he hated those little meetings with the 'dark lord', 'that guy gives me creeps, just looking at me' Draco thought

"I know you don't like this Draco but neither do I, but your father you know how he is, right?" his mother reasoned

Draco got up from his bed and went down with his mother 'fuck the whole Gang's here isn't it' Draco thought

Everybody was gathered on the long dining table of the Malfoy manor, he saw the dark Lord sitting in the chair, beside him Peter pettigrew was standing hunched, Fenrir greyback was there and so we're professor Snape and Scabiour the snatcher.

He sat beside his father and mother, the atmosphere was very tense all the dark.

"Lucius, is the vampire here yet?" Voldemort said in his hissing voice whilst petting Nagini

"He will be here soon, My Lord" Lucius Malfoy said, as soon as his father had said it, A bat flew in and transformed into a pale man with fangs and dark cold eyes dressed in all black, he sat down on the chair next to greyback, and even he cowered away from the vampire.

"My Lord you summoned me" the vampire said his voice enchanting, it pulled you towards him

"Yes Viago, get your men ready, that old fool won't stay behind and watch me take over the Wizarding world" Voldemort said

"Do you think Potter will really go against you, master" Snape said

"Potter is just as big of a fool as Dumbledore" Voldemort said

"Don't worry master, my men will be ready" Viago the vampire said

Voldemort got up from his chair, Draco didn't like the look in his eyes as he came towards him or he thought that Dark Lord was coming towards him but he came to an halt behind his mother.

"You all are dismissed" Voldemort said waving his hand, "Not you Narcissa" Voldemort said putting a hand on her shoulders

" Lucius I think I said dismiss, Go on take your boy with you" the dark Lord said hissing

"Are you sure master, Cissy can't come with us" Lucius said looking at Draco and back at his master

"Yes Lucius, Narcissa is going to stay here to please me" Voldemort hissed

Draco's eyes widened he looked at his father with blazing eyes "Father, don't let him do this"

"Shut up, Draco" Lucius muttered under his breath, "No father, I won't let him do this" Draco said

Draco said as he got up from his chair, "Do you have something to say Draco" Voldemort hissed

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa's voice stopped him "No, Draco dear go to your room" she said with pain and fear evident in her voice.

A tear slid down Draco's cheek as he looked at his father for support but his father avoided his eye

"As you wish master" Lucius said bowing down

Draco's hand went for his wand but he saw his mother shake her head tears sliding down her face, Draco couldn't see his mother's face any longer, he turned around and ran into his room.

'Fuck this shit' Draco thought wiping his tears furiously, 'my father is a even bigger fucking coward than me' he thought, he felt trapped here in his own house, he didn't want to think about his mother right now it made his stomach lurch he felt sick and he puked all over his bedroom floor, he banished the vomit and silenced the room with waves of his wand.

Today for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy really envied Potter and his friends for so easily choosing their side of fight, he didn't even have that chance it was taken away the moment he was born into this sick family, he didn't even got to choose the right side it was already chosen for him.

Now Draco finally realised the consequences of the choices they made, he decided from now on he will choose the right side because life wasn't just unfair but cruel too.

oo00oo

End note- thanks for reading and please review guys, this story is a bit dark now, but we all have to face darknes before the light comes so stay with our heroes its gonna get easier for them, it may take a while but it will get better.


	5. One-eyed Weasel

Authors Notes- Greetings friends, Sorry for the delay for this chapter life was a little down but thanks for the lovely reviews and i hope the confusion about the time periods of the events in story was solved, so here is chapter 5 please enjoy and leave your thoughts down below, Kifflom

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 5- One**_ _ **-eyed Weasel**_

It was the second time in his life that Draco Malfoy found himself in a room with Ron Weasley at his own will, Ron was curled up facing down and Draco just stood there as seconds passed away, not knowing what to do Draco slid down and sat cross legged staring at Ron,

Ron face was hidden but the wounds on his back were still visible his body was bloodied and full of dirt and grime, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" A voice rasped it took Draco a moment to understand that it was in fact Ron's voice

"What am I doing- hah?" Draco scoffed, "What are you doing Weasley, why not just give up?" Draco asked

"I'll give up my life before I Give any Order secrets to scum like Dolohov" Ron said loudly but just ended up coughing blood, he sat up straighter turning his face towards Malfoy

Draco gasped as he took in Ron's face, it was barely recognizable it was so bruised and battered but the biggest detail was the missing left eye "Weasley what happened to your eye?" he knew it was a dumb question but he was too shocked to formulate other words

Ron let out a bitter laugh clutching his chest as the pain surged through it, "Yeah, not a good feeling when a knife runs through your eye" Ron said

"B..But why don't you just tell them make something up?" Draco said

"Why do you even care you've always treated me like scum" Ron said, "Why are you even here" he spat 'fucking baby snake' ron thought

"Weasley I know we were never friends and probably we never will be, but I don't think anyone deserves this" Draco said

"Well I don't care what you think, go on run back to your mother" Ron said shooing him away

"Don't talk about my mother Weasley" Draco warned

"Yeah, and like you didn't ever say anything about my mother" Ron said angrily

"I'm sorry Weasley, what else do you want me to say" Malfoy said

"Why Malfoy, I mean why now apologizing to a pathetic blood traitor like me" Ron asked 'What the fuck is he playing at' Ron thought

"I don't know okay, I'm thinking that maybe I'm on the wrong side but if I admit it I'll die but I don't want to sit around and watch my mother used as a slave" Draco said furiously

Ron was stunned by Draco's confession, "Mal..Draco what are you saying what did he do to your mother" Ron asked

"I don't fucking know I didn't sit around to watch the whole thing" Draco said

"That fucking sick bastard, what did your father do?" Ron asked

Draco looked at him as if he was joking "My father is a spineless coward" Draco spat

The world had gone crazy Ron thought never in his life Ron had heard Draco speak of Lucius Malfoy like that, but then he thought that Draco was going back to Hogwarts "Draco are you going back to school?" Ron asked

"Yeah Weasley, maybe I can tell Potter you are here-" Draco said but was cut off

"Noo, no don't tell Harry" Ron said rapidly

"Weasley they can save you" Draco said

"I don't want them to see me like this Malfoy, and maybe they are better off without me" Ron said

"Come on, Weasley everybody at the school knows about Granger and you" Draco said

"I don't want her to see me like this, I'm branded and scarred for life" Ron said showing Draco the blood traitor scar on his right arm, "I don't want my mother to suffer by seeing me like this" Ron said slowly looking at the scar himself

"Weasley, don't do this" Draco started

"No Malfoy swear on your magic you will not tell anyone about me" Ron said

"I can't weasley you know the consequences of a magical swear" Draco asked

"Yes I know, and I also know you are too much of a coward to loose your magic to save me" Ron said smirking showing his bloodied teeth

"Okay, Ron Weasley I swear on my magic to never speak the truth about you to another being" Draco said as a ripple of energy coursed through the cell indicating the effect of old magic

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy I hope you make the right choice" Ron said dismissing Draco

Draco made his way back up to his room leaving Ron alone in the cellar, Ron's last words to him ringing in his mind 'Can I make the right choice's Draco thought, he got in his bed thinking of the easy and the right but hard choices that lay ahead of him as sleep finally claimed him.

oo00oo

As Ron Weasley woke up the first thought he had was that he was tired, he was tired of the torture, the constant pain, the fucking hollow hole for an eye, he just wanted it to end and that was the reason he had asked Malfoy to swear not to tell anybody about him.

He didn't want his family to find him because of what they must have went through at his funeral 'No, they had suffered enough' Ron thought, he didn't want them to see him like this and his chance with Hermione was already shot to hell he laughed bitterly at that thought 'fucking one-eyed Weasel' Ron thought.

He was also frankly surprised by the changes he saw in Malfoy, he hoped that guy found the light side because what was happening to his mother was plain sick no human deserved to be defiled that way, 'look at me sounding all noble again' Ron thought

No Harry was the hero the boy who lived, Hermione well it was obvious that she was the heroine in his little story, and who was he Ron weasley the poor as dirt sidekick, the bumbling comedic relief well that wasn't the role Ron was proud to have, 'if I can't be the hero and I'm surely not a villain" Ron thought, than what was he?

An image of the three of them as first years flashed through his mind, he smirked as the answer formed in his head, Harry was the king on their little chess board, Hermione was the queen and as Ron had decided long ago in his first year he was the knight

'A fallen Knight' Ron thought, yeah but he can start a new game, he can be the king of his board but he had to stay away from Harry's board and play his own game 'from now on I'll be the king' Ron decided

'I just have to get out of here somehow and win my own game before I find my way back to Harry's board' Ron thought, But how?

Ron was jerked out of his thoughts by a bloodcurdling scream he couldn't tell who was screaming but it sounded suspiciously like 'Mother'.

oo00oo

End notes- So thats the chapter next chapter we will see if ron found the light in his life so till then thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Snivellus Snape

**Authors notes** \- so this is the next chapter it was already written so i decided to update early hope you guys are enjoing this story

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 6 -Snivellus Snape**_

Draco Malfoy woke up with the feeling of impending doom over his head, last nights talk with Weasley was still fresh on his mind, he got up from the bed not feeling much like showering so he went out of his room.

His eyes fell on his mother's bedroom door which was slightly ajar, he went over to the door to see that here was a hand lying limply on the floor clutching a piece of paper,

Draco's mind stopped working for a few moments he threw the door open only to see his mother, Narcissa Malfoy lying on the floor her eyes blank and her body was drained of all blood,

Draco sat down tears running down his face he cradled his mother's head in his lap crying he let out an anguished sob and before he knew he was screaming, "Mother" he screamed so loudly but the voice didn't reach his deaf ears, he saw the paper in his mother's hand and took it

The last words his mother had wrote to him 'Don't be like your father' the note said, Draco cried harder reading the note, he gathered his mother in his arms and gently placed her on her bed, it was long ago that his mother stopped sleeping in the same bed as his father.

He gently closed her eyes "I will try my best mother" he said softly kissing her forehead, he left the room clutching his wand tightly in his pocket determined to confront his father.

As he went downstairs he saw his father and professor Snape talking to the dark Lord, his resolve seemed to crumble as he saw the terrifying features of the dark Lord, but his mother's face flashed in his mind and he knew what he had to do "You- you spineless bastard" he screamed at his father,

Lucius looked at him "Boy I am your father, I will not tolerate you talking to me like that" Lucius said threateningly

"Silence, Lucius let him speak, young Draco seems to have something on his mind" The dark Lord hissed, he looked at professor Snape who was trying to tell him to calm down

"She's dead, she's dead because of you" he screamed at his father

Lucius let out a bitter laugh "she should be, giving birth to a pathetic spawn like you" Lucius said

"You bastard" Draco screamed taking out his wand and pointing it at his father

Lucius took his own wand out pointing it at Draco but the dark Lord raised his hand to stop him, "Draco, my boy your mother was a distraction, forget her you can take her place at my table, you will train my young followers" Voldemort said

"she's dead because of you and you think I will join you" Draco said, the offer was tempting to him in his mind, but it was a choice his father would have made and he had to honour his mother's last wish, so he flicked his Wand sending a stunning spell to his father but he blocked it

"fool, you think you can kill us" Voldemort said

"Draco lower the wand" Professor Snape said, Draco looked at his potions master, "Professor, they killed her" Draco said simply

And without thinking he pointed his wand at the dark Lord "Avada –" he yelled but was stopped by a stunning spell sent his way

"Fool, I cannot be killed" Voldemort bellowed as he pointed his wand towards Draco "Avada kedavra" a bolt of green light came towards him he closed his eyes awaiting his doom

But before the light could hit him he was tackled to the ground by Severus Snape "Foolish boy, I told you to drop your wand come on now get your mother's body we have to escape" Snape said

"Severus you betrayed me, now you shall face the consequences" voldemort bellowed as he sent a spell flying towards Snape

"The light always conquers the dark" Snape said as he fought with all his might to hold off the dark Lord

Draco ran up the stairs as his professor and the dark Lord duelled he gathered his mother in his arms and ran down stairs

He saw professor Snape cast a fiendfyre as a soaring fiery doe was unleashed from his wand "The basement, I can't control the fire for too long" Professor Snape shouted as The dark Lord and his father aparated away from the fire.

Draco ran down to the basement carrying his mother best as he could followed shortly by Snape, he could hear the cracks of all the house elves disapparating, they reached the secret passage of the Malfoy manor down the basement and he stopped at door and laid his mother down Snape came panting there were many slashes on his face

"Why did you stop Draco, we have to go to Hogwarts right now" Snape said

"Professor we need to burry mother somewhere I don't know where to go" Draco said

"You are right I'll take her to Godrics hollow, you wait for me here I'll come back for you" Snape said as he picked up Narcissa and disapparated

Draco could smell the wood burning from the upper floor the fire was trying to come through the basement door 'Weasley' he thought as he ran the opposite way to the dungeon cells

"Malfoy what's happening" Ron asked worried as he saw Draco coming towards him

"No time to explain, Just remember I'm choosing the right side" Draco said as he banished Ron's cuffs and took of his robes off giving them to Ron

"Malfoy I'm not going back to my family" Ron said, trying to think what to do but no answer came to him

"Sod off, Weasley okay don't go to your family but we need to get out of here" Draco said as he went to support Ron in standing up right and wrapping the robe around him

Ron took Draco's support as they started walking towards the exit, "Weasley, professor Snape will be back any minute now to get me" Draco said

Ron nodded "Okay just open the door and leave me outside" Ron said

Draco shook his head "Weasley, don't do this" Draco said 'this guy is fucking mad' Draco thought

Ron didn't say anything as they made it outside the manor towards a nearby forest, Draco set Ron down against a tree and gave him a glass of water he conjured,

Ron drank the water quenching his thirst he looked at Malfoy who was looking at him like he had gone around the bend "I'm not mad Malfoy" Ron said with his bloodied grin

"Then come with us Weasley, you will die out here" Draco said

But Ron knew he could not forfeit his game not now that it had just started he looked at Draco and uttered a word he never would have thought he would say to Draco Malfoy, "Please" Ron said looking him in the eyes

"Okay" Draco said shakily, "Return Weaselking, I will be waiting at the right side" Draco said smirking at the name and with that he ran towards the manor.

oo00oo

Professor Snape was waiting at the exit when Draco reached the manor, "Where were you Draco, we have to leave fast" Snape asked but before Draco could answer Snape grabbed his arm and apparated them away

Draco landed at the edge of a small village he looked at professor Snape, "this is were the Potter's died isn't it" Draco asked

Snape's eyes darkened as he nodded, he started walking and Draco had to follow looking around the beautiful village, he craved the light because of living so long in the darkness

Soon they were standing at his mother's grave, out of the corner of his eye he could see Potter's grave but he concentrated on his mother and the promise he had made her, he flicked his wand and the grave stone was engraved simply.

Narcissa Malfoy-Black

1955-1996

"Beloved mother"

Draco understood the value of making right choices, because maybe just maybe one choice would have made a difference and his mother would be still alive, but she was not and now he was alone, a scared kid without his parents in the middle of a war hanging between both sides.

oo00oo

End notes- thanks for reading please leave a review it helps a lot, to keep me motivated to write other chapters.


	7. Vine Cottage

Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 7- 'Vine Cottage'**_

 _ **oo00oo**_

 _ **Outskirts of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**_

Ron saw the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy as he sat resting his head on the tree trunk, he needed a plan to get out of the open and run, surely everyone would think that now with the Malfoy Manor being burned no one was left alive inside.

He got up supporting himself by the tree he knew he was somewhere in Wiltshire and the closest thing to a Safe haven was Newport The Weasley Family home, it was not a Manor but Septimus Weasley his grandfather had left the House to his Uncle Billius, it was the safest place Ron could think of besides the burrow, he started walking through the forest following a small dirt path which he thought would lead him to a village.

He was at the end of the path when he saw small houses in front of him it was a beautiful village, nobody seemed to be awake as it was still early in the morning, Ron didn't know how he had survived the fiendfyre at the ministry, maybe Rookwood had apparated him before the fire could reach them, but frankly he didn't care he was alive and it was about time he started playing his own game outside of Harry's board.

Ron stumbled through the village but his legs gave up and he sat on the edge of the kerb, when he heard the screeching noise of engine and honking of horn,

Ron looked up to see Stan shunpike on the door of the Knight Bus, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I am your conduc-" Stan said but stopped mid sentence as he saw Ron's battered look "The feck, what happened to you chum?" he asked as he offered a hand to Ron, which Ron took and stood up.

"Nothing, Stan just take me to Newport, okay" Ron said grunting as his body pained

"but you've got a hole in ya feckin eye" Stan said, "We've got to take you to St.Mungos" Stan said supporting Ron by his shoulders

When Ron got on the bus he looked at Stan "Listen, to me just get me to Newport and you can be on your way, okay" Ron said through gritted teeth

"Okay, just saying for your own good no need to get shirty" Stan said looking at Ron, He went and sat on the last seat receiving many odd looks because of the missing eye, he tried to hide it with his hair which had gotten long in the weeks that he was in captivity.

His body pained as the bus bumped and took sharp turns, Ron was really glad that the journey was over soon, it was a short walk from here to his grandparents house

He started walking through the short trail that led up to the house there was a small lake at the other side of the house he remembered his brothers used to play there all the time, soon the house was visible and he could feel the old magic of that place, 'Vine Cottage' it was a small one storey cottage made full of stone with vines twisting around it 'hence the name' it had dark oak roof and was surrounded by trees, it looked like no one had lived there for decades.

Ron was a little afraid to enter the house as he knew that his uncle Billius was a bit of a character, everyone thought that he had gone barmy and that's why he believed in the grim, Ron had seen very little of his middle namesake but he always thought there was something deeper behind the way he acted, 'when a guy pulls out flowers from his arse at a wedding, he's got to be mental' Ron thought

Ron got to the door of the house and touched the door handle, the handle heated and glowed blue along with his right arm, the heat of the handle scorched his hand but he couldn't remove it, his hand seemed to be stuck to the handle,

Then the handle cooled of Ron removed his hand to see that the imprint of his hand was left on the door handle, and the lock had clicked open, he didn't remember any other time this had happened, maybe his uncle had made modifications to the house after his grandparents passed away.

He entered the house with heavy footsteps his bare feet cold against the wooden floor, there was dust everywhere he got in and the door closed itself behind, it was dark the only light source was the lone windows beside the door, he couldn't see anything maybe there was a lamp somewhere but he didn't even have his wand how was he supposed to light it 'Come on just something to light up the room' Ron thought as the fireplace roared to life

Startled Ron looked around for someone who may have lit the fire, "Come out you coward" Ron called out but there was no answer 'maybe it's old magic' Ron thought

As he went around looking at the lines of bookshelves he felt like he was in a library 'for Hermione it would have been like a candy shop' Ron thought, there were many old volumes and tomes all neatly categorized along the shelves "old magic, modernization of magic, wandcraft, runes and potions, what the fuck was uncle Billius doing with all these" Ron mused out loud

There was still dust on all around the house, he wished the dust would go away and the house cleaned itself, 'Bloody hell, it works just like the room of requirements' Ron thought, nifty piece of old magic this house is.

Ron got out of the house and made his way over to the lake, he took of his robes sliding them to the ground and steppedd into the lake, it was summer afternoon so the cold water felt good, but he hissed and groaned as he tried to clean his cuts, the water was just a little above his waist so he could stand upright without having to swim.

The hardest part was cleaning his face, he howled in pain as the water touch his empty eye socket, the dried blood turning into red goop as he removed it, tears of pain were streaming down his face as he cleaned up his eye 'the house should have bandages in it' Ron thought

He got out of the lake the warm sun touching his body, it felt good to be out in the open after so long in the darkness, he sat down drying off in the warm sun, he needed to get out into town to find some food and maybe a wand, he felt the old magic react with his body, there was an odd tingling sensation, hair on Ron's neck raised and he had this odd feeling that something was wrong.

He heard the splashing of water and a sickly green creature jumped out of the lake and latches itself on Ron's chest, Ron let out a startled scream as he tried to get the demon off him, "A bloody grindylow, just my luck" Ron shouted as he punched the demon with his right hand

The impact was so forceful that the grindylow flew off into the forest, Ron looked down at his hand which was glowing a bright blue colour, Ron let out a chuckle watching the demon up in the air the scene looked really funny "bloody hell" Ron said out loud as he watched he's hand the faint blue glow still visible.

He grabbed his robes and went back to the house, he requested for bandages and the appeared on the table beside the fire place he wrapped his eye up and went over to his uncle Billius's room, the room was uncharacteristically clean for such a dusty house, it showed no signs that anyone had been living there, aside from the three books set on the night table besides the bed.

'Maybe he has some clothes that would fit me' Ron thought as he opened the closet, there were only three pieces of clothing there A plain white shirt, a black pant and a long black hooded robe, Ron stripped his robe and wore the clothes the looked totally clean without any speck of dust the shirt was a little tight but the robe covered up his Whole body so it didn't matter.

oo00oo

And food was the reason he found himself walking around the nearby town looking for anything eggs or bread, he knew he didn't want to steal food but hunger made people do bad things, 'maybe I should just go back home to the family' Ron thought but shook his head, he couldn't go back not now that he had just forfeited Harry's game and started his own, he needed this he needed the pain to try and get out of everyone's shadow, he could feel the tingling sensation in his arm again, 'Some thing is Wrong' Ron thought

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream, Ron didn't stop to think he just ran off towards the scream, it was a damp narrow alley he saw to men with their wands out and a woman sitting huddled cornered by them

"leave her alone" Ron shouted, he didn't know why, he was absolutely terrified but something about the women's eyes gave him courage those deep brown eyes that reminded him of peaceful times, Both thugs turned around to look at Ron and the woman ran up to him hiding behind him, she was short and had silky brown hair, she looked about Sirius's age "Don't worry" he said to the woman

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you" the bigger guy said at the same time the smaller guy asked "Who the fuck are you"

Ron knew he had to think on whim, he placed his right hand in his robe pocket and removed the hood with his left, both the thugs let out a chuckle

"How you gonna take us both, you one eyed fuck" the smaller guy said

Ron felt his blood boil "Don't force me to take my wand out" Ron said, but the bigger guy whipped his wand out and said "stupefy"

Ron didn't know what happened but his right arm moved on his own accord covering his face, the spell was stopped as it touched his arm, it got absorbed in Ron's hand as his arm started glowing blue,

"the fuck did you do" The smaller guy said as the bigger guy looked shocked

Ron himself was totally awed, but he had to think fast he lunged at the big guy and punched him right in his face, the voice of his jaw cracking could be heard in the small alley, the woman gasped, but Ron kept punching the thug

"Get off him" he heard the smaller guy shout, Ron looked back to see a wand pointed at him

Ron lunged at the small guy with his right fist, but the smaller guy was fast before Ron could reach him he said "Avada kedavra" Ron's eyes widened as he saw the bolt of green light, he could hear the woman scream, he was going to die for sure but the bolt connected with his right hand and disappeared again his arm had moved on its own accord, the thug was so shocked he didn't saw Ron's fist connect with his face, and the thug fell unconscious.

Ron fell to his knees exhausted, he didn't know what was happening but he had just blocked the fucking killing curse, a hand rested on his shoulders and he looked up it was the woman he had just saved her eyes wide in shock "Thank you for saving me" She said helping him up to his feet

Ron rubbed the back of his neck 'what am I supposed to say I don't even know how I am even Alive' Ron thought, "uh- yeah it was nothing" he said self consciously "Who were those guys anyways?" Ron asked

The woman looked at both thugs one of whom was unconscious and the other had his face beaten to pulp, she could see the broken concrete were Ron's fist had connected to the ground she gasped and took Ron's right hand in hers, she was surprised to see there was no wounds or even a scrape on his fist "How did you do that block the killing curse" she asked

"I don't really know" Ron said truthfully, "Now can you tell me who those guys are" Ron said gesturing at the thugs

"Those guys work for you-know-who, they are calling themselves the snatchers, they are behind all the muggles borns being killed after you-know-who returned" She said

"So you believed Harry Potter than?" Ron asked smirking

"Of course, I believed him, I never liked fudge any way he is the reason my Reg never got a promotion" She said defensively

And at that time Ron's stomach growled, and the woman let out a chuckle

Ron felt his ears turn red, "Oi, I haven't eaten in I don't know weeks" Ron said

The woman gasped putting a hand to her mouth "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry come on I'll get you something to eat, it's the least I can do" she said

Ron nodded he really was hungry, the woman smiled and extended her hand "I'm Mary, Mary cattermole" she said

Ron shook her hand "Billius, nice to meet you Mary" he said

He would think about his arm later, 'but this new ability of his was very curious' Ron thought maybe he could find something about it in the books back at the house 'didn't Hermione say something about muscle memories one day' he thought.

Maybe this was the beginning of his game and hell if he didn't win this.

oo00oo

End notes- The vine cottage is a little nod to one of my favorite fanfic 'All In by Holly'

please leave a review if you are enjoing the story, thank you all for reading.


	8. Billius the Barmy?

Authors note- Thank you guys for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and did you guys see the new fantastic beasts trailer, i love jude laws take on dumbledore, so enjoy the story, and dont forget to leave reviews

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 8- Billius the Barmy ?**_

There was only one thought swirling through his mind as he sat at the dining table of the Cattermole's 'Mary cattermole is a great cook' Ron thought as he ate his helping of the delicious shepherds pie that Mary had made as a 'thank you' for him.

Ron sat there eating and joking with Dipper, Mary's son and his lil sister Mable, they reminded Ron of Ginny and himself, The Cattermoles had a decent home it was very cozy, she told him about Reginald her husband who worked at the ministry, but was not allowed a promotion by Cornelius fudge and how that had affected Mary's view of the current ministry.

Dipper was looking at Ron with a curious expression "So where are you from?" Dipper asked, 'oh no' Ron thought he could not tell them the truth because if Reg worked at the ministry, he sure would know who Arthur Weasely was and then his 'not so brilliant' game plan would be shot to hell

"Um I-I'm from London, my parents are muggles" Ron said nervously

Mary smiled at him "Oh how amazing, I'm a muggleborn too bill, you don't mind me calling you that, do you" Mary said

Ron groaned, he would surely get caught now he didn't know much of any thing about muggles, "uh-no, I don't mind at all and thanks for lunch it was really good" Ron said as he finished up his plate

"And what happened to your eye?" Mable asked pointing at his makeshift bandage on his left eye, Ron looked a little nervous as to what to tell the eight year old about his eye

"Mable!, Apologize to bill" Mary scolded

"Uh-No it's allright" Ron said, squirming a little under the giddy expectation he saw in Mable's eyes, he looked at her "Um how do I say this, I was taken by some very bad guys and they took my eye" Ron said simply, Mable looked scared and Mary looked horrified, he turned to look at dipper who looked really impressed

"Oh merlin, are you okay now, who were those guys" Mary asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm okay no need to worry" Ron said, he decided not to answe her question and dodge it sneakily

"so now you only have one eye, cool" Dipper said

"Dipper, it is not cool, its horrible what the bad guys did to Ron" Mary said to her son while Mable nodded her approval frantically

That's when the fireplace whooshed and A tall man stepped out of it "Honey, I'm home" he said and Mary ran up to him to greet him with a kiss on his cheek, she hugged him tightly, Ron averted his eyes from there intimate moment as Mary kissed her husband, the kids both had different reaction Mable was giggling and Dipper looked like he just ate bogey flavoured Bertie botts bean.

"Hey calm down, it's all right" Reg said hugging his wife while she cried,

"It was-it was horrible reg" Mary cried in his shoulder

"What was horrible honey, you're not making any sense and who's that guy" Reg said nodding towards Ron

"Oh I'm sorry, Reg this is Billius, and bill this is Reginald cattermole my husband" Mary introduced,

"its nice to meet you" Ron said as he got up to greet reg shaking his hand

"Yeah, same" Reg said confused at who this guy was, he didn't look any older than seventeen but was a foot taller than him and Reg cattermole was not a short man by any means but still this new guy towered over him.

"Honey, what's going on?" Reg asked

"Oh, let's sit down then I'll tell you everything" Mary said

They all Sat down and the kids had been sent up for there afternoon nap, Mary explained to him how she was attacked and how Bill/Ron had saved her, Bill/Ron was very thankful that she had left out the detail of him blocking the killing curse, Reg was thanking him furiously for saving his wife's life and Bill/Ron was about to leave when he remembered that Mary was a muggleborn and very much a target.

He looked at Mary and Reg seriously, "Things are getting bad out there Mary, Reg I think you should go into hiding, take the kids and go out of the country or something" Ron said

"I know it's getting bad Bill, I work at the ministry" Reg said "but I don't want to run away, and I know Mary doesn't either" Reg said looking at his wife she nodded her head giving him a warm smile.

"But it's not really safe here for kids and with Mary being muggleborn and all" Ron said

"Bill, yes I'm a muggleborn but this is my world too and I will help in any way possible to bring freedom to it, I can't do that by running away" Mary said firmly

Ron looked at the determined looked on faces of both cattermoles, he knew he wasn't going to convince them so he nodded, "please, just put some wards around the house and Mary please don't go wandering around" Ron said smiling at them.

They both nodded as Ron said his goodbyes and said maybe he will meet them again, Mary looked worried as Ron had said maybe but he knew he couldn't promise them anything, not now but he would really love to meet the Cattermoles again.

oo00oo

Now he sat on the old battered arm chair of vine cottage pouring over the Volumes of 'Old Magic and Warlocks' he found on the shelves, Hermione would have been shocked if she saw him willingly reading a book, 'Well, maybe not more than when she saw that he had made prefect' Ron thought bitterly, he knew she had apologized furiously for her initial reaction but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Disappointment and shock those things were not something Ron hadn't seen plenty other times, yeah he was a prat many times but he wasn't naive he knew he had been given the prefect badge because Harry had a lot on his mind and once again he was just Ron the second best behind his much braver friend and much more brilliant other best friend.

Self-reflection was another thing that Ron had found himself doing much more after he was captured, well that was the only thing you could do when lying on a cold hard floor naked to the bone and aching all over, maybe he was just being stupid and should return back to his family but he knew what he would find there pity, they all would put on cheery faces in front of him but when he would turn his back it would all be like 'poor one eyed Ron, how can he ever get a girl now' Ron thought bitterly.

Well now he had blocked and survived the killing curse but that too was something that had been done before by his best friend,

No-no this was all wrong it was this kind of thinking that had led him down the path of self destruction and depriciation, he really didn't want to care about what his family, Harry or even Hermione thought for that matter, he just wanted to leave the dead guy behind, he was not Ron weasley the pathetic, dirt poor love-sick prat and git extraordinare, no that guy was dead his family had a funeral for him and look at what he got for being the good guy, even after his death he could bet his remaining eye that the Daily prophet had misspelled his name in his obituary, he could imagine it right now, 'Donald wussly, Potter's sidekick finally kicked the bucket' yeah that would be just hilarious to the twins.

What had Malfoy called him 'Weasel king', it was a good name for this new guy, but the weasel was a bit of a giveaway, well maybe just 'King',

while Ron was pondering his eye caught the most secluded section at the bottom of the shelf it had a lone book in it which was old and dog eared the cover looked like it had coffee stains on it, Ron opened the book and sat down on the arm chair reading the untidy scrawl on it,

oo00oo

Journal #3

Billius Septimus Weasley

Theory Behind the occult and Dark Arts

(Ron's eye's went wide a saucers as he saw the title but continued to read)

 **What is dark arts ?**

Well in my travels I found out there is not a thing like dark arts, yes there are good wizards and dark wizards but how can magic be classified in these categories. (Well that makes sense Ron thought, maybe)

When I studied at Hogwarts 'Albus Dumbledore' greatest wizard of our time always said we are who we are by the choices we make , and I remembered that line as the back of my hand, maybe dark arts was only dark when practiced by dark wizards, now I personally dabbled in the dark arts myself, ('the fuck you do that for' Ron thought) and that's when I truly understood, to learn to defend ourselves against dark arts we first have to know all the in's and out's of the dark arts ourselves.

So I went round the world meeting various tribes collecting artifacts, but that is when I got on the unspeakables radar ("Bloody hell" Ron said) well I couldn't carry on like this they started monitoring me, always following me the only other person that I could trust was my dear friend Xeno lovegood (Blimey lovegood as in Luna's dad)

he helped me a lot at the time, we were the only once that knew what really was happening behind the progressive front of the wizarding world, the government officials high up trying to put a cover on all the war crimes of death eaters, well that's when xeno had a brilliant idea, he started a newspaper and we started collaborating writing made up articles, behaving in over the top fashion at family gatherings, well that got us off the radar of the ministry, this is my third journal my first two volumes were burned by xeno and me it had some very critical information and cover ups it was just after the Order of the pheonix was formed and I decided that I was getting old to go around the world,

Xeno got married to Pandora and left the adventurous life to work full time on his newspaper, I went back to live with my parents because Arthur my younger brother was married and having kids like rabbits, that was a time when I worked full time to coverup my activities of past years by acting really weird at some point I was worried that all this pretending would in fact make me go haywire, ('well it did pulling flowers from your butt and all' Ron thought shuddering)

I lived quietly for years and by the time the Potter's were killed and the dark lord disappeared Arthur's wife Molly had given birth to their sixth son, I was done practicing astral projection- _refer old_ _magic volume 3-_ and was much more older because living so much of my life in the astral form, a couple years later my parents died, Ronnie Arthur's youngest son was only four (a smile creeped to Ron's face that his old uncle had remembered him) I was really honoured that they had given my name to their son, And that is why I decided to leave the 'House of mystery' or the boring name my parents called it vine cottage to Ronald Weasley,

(Ron couldn't believe what he was reading, this old house was his after all, yeah it was a hand me down but this was one time that Ron was more than willing to ignore that fact)

If he got this house he would own all the books and my most prized possession 'The devil's robe' well Xeno probably describes it the best,

(There was a note there with different handwriting which Ron assumed was written by Luna's dad)

' sentient and demonic, the coat houses powerful hellish powers. This includes the ability to curse and jinx people, mind control them into rageful berserks, and snuffing life out of his victims by strangling them. Its also very durable, and can withstand damage from many of wearer's troubles'

("Bloody Hell" Ron exclaimed looking at the dark piece of magic, the black robe that was now splayed out on the small couch beside him)

I wish Ron doesn't have to use the robe as often as I had too but that robe has saved my bollocks more time than I can even count, but yeah those are the only things that I can leave Ron with and as the coat is connected to the house only Ronnie will have access to it.

I know when anyone would read this journal they would think why I wrote this well this is the first and the last entry because just after my parents died, I went on my one last adventure to find 'The talisman of Puzuzu' the darkest locket that houses the demon Puzuzu captured by Merlin himself, how did I find it Well let's just say that is the reason alone why this is my last journal entry, my end is near I can see the grim following me everywhere

But I have to set things in motion first the dark Lord is not dead I'm sure of it and it will be soon when he returns, dabbling in the dark arts is why I can feel the rising darkness, I could feel the magic of Gypsies and hags flowing trying to break the barriers, the dark Lord wants to unleash the power of hell upon the world and if that happens the darkest creatures will rule the world, the Potter kid has a prophecy to fulfill, I don't know if Ronnie will ever find this that is the reason I have charmed this place to call Ronnie towards it when he's of age.

This next page will appear only for Ronnie's eyes (Ron turned the page and saw the words appearing their)

Ronnie,

The Grim is closer to me than ever, the talisman of puzuzu is locked in a safe buried under the lake in my backyard, I hope the Grindylows will be enough to protect it, it's my bargaining chip when the hell is unleashed by the dark lord, it's the power of wizards like Dumbledore and the Potter's and my family all the good wizards that have the hell barricaded with their power to love, but when the darkness rises the protection will start to fail, I haven got much time left so I will list all the important magical topics to learn, but Ronnie if you read this learn astral projection it will help you a lot, I know it seems ridiculous to listen to your barmy uncle Billius but trust me on this one, the darkness is rising and no one can stop it, but maybe till the time you read this someone will find a way to win.

'Remember it's only when we loose everything, we are free to do anything'

Your uncle billius

(On the opposite page there was a list of all topics and details of the books on occult, Ron, turned the page to see that it was totally empty from there, he closed the book shut leaning back in the arm chair sighing)

oo00ooo

Ron closed his eyes rubbing his temple, this was too much his Uncle dabbled in dark arts, it was a shock but Ron couldn't help but understand his reasoning, the thing that struck Ron hard was that you-kno 'sod it' Voldie wasn't just trying to take over the wizarding world but also open hell's gate, his uncle had told him to learn astral thingy so he got up and found the book under the section old magic, there it was 'Astral Form- the art of separating your spiritual body' Ron took the book with him placing it on the coffee table, sleep wasn't going to come easily or without the usual nightmares, so it was as good time as any to get started, he opened the old volume it looked very fragile and started reading, it would be a long time before he mastered the art, but it was the least he could do against the fight with darkness.

If defeating darkness meant learning it he was willing to take that risk, maybe soon he would too get a visit by 'The Grim'.

oo000oo

End notes- So did you guys like it, yes i know dabbling in dark arts sounds horrible, but ron has a pure soul which will protect him from the darkness, thank you for reading and please leave a review your criticism is also appreciated if it helps me and the story get better.


	9. Living in suspended time

**Author's note** \- oh first things first, yes Ron is a overkill right now, but that's because we are thinking as Voldemort as the only threat, and all the super power Ron has is just in his right hand, his left hand could break if he punched a concrete floor with it, the devil's robe has a price on it, the talisman is a house of a demon, it is just a container that has a demon in it who if unleashed will kill Ron, or anyone for that matter, So here's the next chapter All the abilities of Ron's hand will unfold gradually, because he is as clueless as us at this time, if you are enjoying this please review, every question will be addressed eventually, but that's how plot points work right. So thanks for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I must not tell lies I do not own Harry Potter.

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 9- Living in Suspended time**_

Ron spent the next few days, learning Astral projection while venturing out in the forest to hunt rabbits and gophers to eat, that is when he found out he had lost his magic, whenever he touched the wand he had taken from the snatchers his right hand would glow bright blue, and nothing would happen he tried using spells without using wand but it didn't work.

Losing magic made Ron more depressed than ever staying at the house of mystery, he poured himself into practicing Astral, he also found out that focusing all his insecurities and depression into practicing astral magic, But there was no luck.

But today was different, it was the kind of day where the sun just came up to humiliate you, So he took the day off and sat thinking at the bank of the lake, he knew what lay inside, a colony of grindylows and the Talisman of Puzuzu, he hadn't laid even a finger in that lake water after learning the truth, he was afraid of the demon 'no not the little green buggers' no he feared the locket that had housed the demon, he feared getting cursed for life above all he feared meeting the grim.

He sat there gazing into the lake till the sun started to set it was the time neither the day nor the night it was the middle, maybe he should just leave this whole pathetic shit show and runaway, that option was sounding easier day by day, what was there to stay for anyway, he was already dead not like he could die all over again for the people he loved,

He saw the movement in the water the Grindylows swimming inside, maybe this was it this was the answer to his problems, his hand sodding started glowing again, he took of his clothes and took few deep breathes, 'it was now or never' he thought as he dived inside the water, the lake was really deep on the other side, he had just been bathing in the shallow side and the grindylow had attacked him, he didn't know what waited him on the other side.

The sun was getting low and only light source under water was his glowing blue hand, he dived in as deep as he could his throat constricting as the oxygen started depleting, and that's when he saw it a green orb of light inside which the talisman was floating, but it was guarded by a grindylow, the little demon sneered letting out an horrible screech, it came for him and instinctually his right hand punched the demon right in its face and sent it soaring underwater, he gargled and all the air he had collected was let out, Ron swam forward and grabbed the orb with his hand, his right hand glowed so bright it blinded him and the orb shattered he clutched the Talisman tightly and swam upwards,

He felt slimy tentacles grabbing his legs pulling him down he gasped and struggled for air when another tentacle coiled around his neck strangling him his right hand tried to takeout the offending tentacle but water filled his lungs and he fell unconscious, he felt his last breath slipping away from him, his Uncle's last words ran threw his mind, 'It's only when we have lost everything, we are free to do anything' and then he let go, lost in oblivion. Dark and silent and complete he found freedom. Losing all hope was freedom.

oo00oo

Ron opened his eyes and gasped as he saw his body suspended mid-water, the grindylows frozen he could make out the water bubbles frozen in water he looked down at his feet and his hand to see they were transparent, he was floating under water.

He tried to go upwards kind of like swimming inside his own mind, he wasn't breathing and he didn't feel a need to, he got out of the lake floating in air naked, he grabbed his shirt, to see it go transparent and his original shirt at its place he wore his clothes and glided towards the house, the first thing he noticed was the clock which had stopped at the exact time of six o'clock,

"I did it" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, he was finally in his Astral form, suspended in time and space in his spiritual body, without any human needs, everything he touched was created into a transparent replica so he couldn't do much but read or write.

All left to do was learn, learn why he had lost his magic, why was his hand seemed to protect him, his hand seemed to be sentient in dangerous situations, and that's what he did learning every bit of wandless magic, rituals, symbols and everything he could learn about exorcism and the occult, he poured himself into reading the oldest numbers on magic,

He worked tirelessly because his spiritual body didn't feel a need to rest, but he was Ron after all he got bored of all the work reading about spells, and dark creatures, every demon there was, So he took a little detour and went to Cambridgeshire, 'Hermione's home' Ron didn't know wether to be happy or sad after spending so many weeks apart albeit in astral form he finally saw Hermione, she sat there frozen on her desk her eyebrows knit in concentration reading their new sixth year potions book, he just wanted to stay there all day but he couldn't and he left her peaceful as she was without him.

Ron felt lonely being on the astral plane but there was much to be done, he kept on reading both muggle and magical books on spirituality and dark magic, he was learning all kinds of wandless magic, whenever he felt alone he went to see Hermione or his family they seemed happy, he saw his own grave scoffing at the whole thing.

He learned to summon demons, ghosts creating inferi's, every piece of dark magic he could learn writing all the useful things in the trusted journal number three.

oo00oo

almost three months had passed living in this blank reality learning everything he could remember, but not a single thing about his hand or why he was even alive after so much fighting, he didnt have his magic just an ability to block curses and punch the shit out of anything

he wasn't super intelligent not Ron not by a long shot, he would never be content, never complete nor perfect, but he was wiser and ready, ready to leave this world and go back, go back to reality, to the darkness, the pain, the torture but those were the things that kept him going now that he had endured suffering, he knew in some sick amount he needed it, he needed it to go on.

And how much could you really know about yourself anyway if you have never been in a fight? And this this was a bloody war.

oo000oo

End notes- Are you guys enjoying this please let me know in the reviews, thanks for reading till then kifflom!


	10. Angels and Grimms

**Author's note-**

heres the next chapter guys if you like this story please leave a review thank you all for reading.

 **I do not own harry potter**

 _ **Chapter 10- Angels and Grimms**_

Ron returned back to his living body, the grindylows still strangling him, his right hand gripped the tentacle that was on his throat and ripped it, the grindylow let out a shrill scream as the one grabbing his leg came to face him he punched that bugger in the face and got out of the water breathing in the air, gasping for breath he swam to the bank, that was the first thing he missed about doing magic drying charms, the only wandless magic that he had learned was the summoning charm and snapping his finger to light fire.

Yeah he had learned spells but they were all for protection or summoning demons or ghosts he could do it wandlessly but he wasn't about to summon a fire demon to dry himself was he? that was all he could do without a wand, he wore his clothes even though they got wet by his body, putting the talisman around his neck and went over to the house, the fire roared to life as he entered and sat down on his arm chair drying.

He knew he was already cursed for wearing that robe and the talisman, but what the hell he already felt crippled without his magic, he couldn't apparate, couldn't stupefy anyone, or transfigure anything, hell he couldn't even perform a contraception charm, he was stuck in this rut, with just his knowledge of occult and with a sentient right arm.

How could his right hand do those things, 'hell I even summoned the knight bus with out my wand touching the kerb', that was when it hit him, he couldn't figure it out before when he was busy learning the dark arts and exorcisms, 'the brains' they had latched onto his arm trying to kill him, maybe it wasn't trying to kill him.

The brain had latched itself on his arm and tried to suck his magic out, and that's when the magic had concentrated itself in its pure form in his right hand and that's why it was kind of sentient, his mind was working in overdrive all the books he had poured through had no mention of such incident,

'So now what am I?" Ron thought, he has one helpful hand, only one eye, a demon robe and a useless locket which he doesn't want to use, a house with every comfort but no food, a forest with rabbits to kill and eat with no salt or pepper, 'magic can't create food my arse' Ron thought scathingly, he couldn't apparate, no point going back to the school which teaches magic and the fucking darkness was rising he could feel it, now what, I go around punching people and summoning demons, 'idea was fun but impractical', It was mid August soon school would start, Voldie was doing god knows what, or he could just let the devil's robe snuff people's life out,

He couldn't do that ol' Xeno love good forgot to mention that the robe doesn't snuff people's life out, it trades them with another life, life of one of the people you love, well it still was durable piece of clothing and it could transform itself in clothing item he wanted and occasionally control minds or whatever.

Maybe he could try pulling flowers out of his arse so that the death eaters could laugh to their deaths.

oo00oo

Eventually Ron left the house accepting that he had to do, whatever that he had to with the abilities he had, he ventured out in the muggle village walking around, willing his robe to transform in a black trench coat, not to raise any funny eyebrows by the muggles,

His eye was still open but he covered it with his long hair, his biggest problem right now was money, well money was always a problem for him but now he didn't even have money to buy a decent meal, and rabbits didn't taste that good and he couldn't go on saving beautiful women for a lunch.

"Then go back home" Ron heard a voice say, he turned around to see a guy standing there, he was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants, his skin was dark and his eyes glowed orange.

"Who are you ?" Ron asked

"You can call me Manny" the guy said

"Okay Manny care to explain what you meant by going home" Ron said his eyes narrowing at the stranger

"I said if you're hungry go home, Ron" Manny said

"Now how on earth do you even know me?" Ron asked loudly, he felt tired of this whole shit and he was cranky as hell because of hunger

"Ive been watching since you were born, I'm your guardian, an angel" Manny said

"Well right now you sound really creepy, watching me don't you have spirits to take heaven or something" Ron said

"The darkness is rising Ron and I would appreciate your help on this matter" Manny said seriously

"I know okay you didn't have to fucking stop time and come down here for the news update" Ron said furiously he was liking the guy lesser by the minute

"Hunger has made you really angry, I think so" Manny said chuckling

"What do you know about it" Ron said glaring at him

"You amuse me Ron, you can mind control someone into giving you money but still you suffer in hunger" Manny said shaking his head

"Yeah, well will the almighty be happy if I did that" Ron said

"um- well of course not you can't act as both an Angel and the devil, you can't ask help from one than turn to the other" Manny said

"I know that, why the fuck do you think I'm angry right now" Ron said

"Okay I'll leave you to it Ron, just a tip, vampires should be a great start" Manny said, as wings sprouted from his back and he flew off

'The hell was that' Ron thought, an angel had showed himself to him which they rarely did they more like 'nudge watch' kind of guys, Ron had read all about their little exploits, he thought he wouldn't like them and it was turning out to be true,

"You've been talking to angels Ronald Weasley" Ron jumped at the sneering voice

"You guys have to stop doing that" Ron shouted aparently at air because no one was there, his eyes travelled down to see,

A large black dog sat on his hind legs giving Ron a sickly grin.

"You're here already" Ron said shaking his head

"You didn't expect to be free did you, one can't posses a demon and be saved from a curse" The Grimm sneered

"so what now this is it" Ron said sullenly

"Oh no Ronald your time has not yet come, the Angel can't save you, you are a dead man Ron Weasley keep that in mind" The Grimm said

"Oh so you just came to give me the good news, now why don't you turn around and Sod off mate" Ron said manically

"Im coming for you Ronnie boy" The Grimm sneered and ran off

"Nasty bugger" Ron said, as he continued his walk 'the Grimm made it official' Ron thought, he was cursed now, there was no way out of this, 'at sixteen I should be failing at school romances' Ron thought scornfully

Vampires how in the whole sodding England should I find them, maybe 'knockturn alley' yeah that place had every last bit of wizard scum walking around.

With that Ron touched his hand to the kerb and hailed the Knight bus.

oo00oo

End notes- So how do you like it, if ron seems a bit ooc well lets just say mental stability is not the first thing on his mind right now.. let me know your thoughts in reviews thank you all for reading.


	11. Ferret in the castle

**Author's notes** \- So this chapter returns back to Draco for a while, thanks for the reviews, hope you are enjoying this, so please read on

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter

oo00oo

 _ **Chapter 11- Ferret in the castle**_

Draco stood on the astronomy tower gazing at the horizon as the sun was beginning to set, taking a large puff out of his cigarette he let his mind wander to the night he had returned to the castle a week ago,

~Flashback~

They landed at the front gates of Hogwarts castle just were the trail from hogsmede ended, professor Snape had been very quiet, some thing like regret flashing behind his eyes, Draco wondered wether his potions master regretted saving him, he was a little surprised that his old teacher had so easily blown his cover to save him,

They walked in eerie silence until they reached a stone gargoyle that led up to the Head master's office,

"Sugar quills" Snape said in a serious voice, it was strange for Draco to even here the name of the sweet from his grim Professor.

The gargoyle stepped aside revealing the stairs leading up to the office,

"Ah, Severus, Mr.Malfoy please sit" Dumbledore said

"Headmaster, the dark Lord knows about I have been decieving him" Snape said worried

"Yes, I got your message but what exactly did prompt these events" Dumbledore said pushing his half moon glasses on the bridge of his nose

"As I said in the message, Narcissa Malfoy is dead, and this fool thought he could take down the dark Lord for revenge" Snape said glaring at Draco who shrunk a little in his chair

"Severus lay off the boy, I agree that I expected you to be in the dark Lords ranks for longer but it was acceptable considering lady Malfoy's request" Dumbledore said calmly leaning back in his chair

Draco looked at his headmaster, it was clear that he was getting old his movements had slowed down and the stress of current situations was evident, he was confused as to what his mother would have requested of professor Snape

"Yes headmaster, the dark Lord fled the manor after I cast a feindfyre" Snape said

"Sources of the order are saying that the dark Lord plans to take over the ministry, Severus" Dumbledore said "What do you think should be done" Dumbledore asked Snape

"Headmaster in my opinion and by what I have heard at the death eater meetings, the takeover on the ministry of magic is inevitable" Snape said seriously, "we do not have the forces to thwart the takeover without losing comrades, I think we should not risk it" Snape said

"So, we should sit back and watch as the dark Lord takes over" Dumbledore said, "A false sense of victory, I like the idea Severus" he said his eyes twinkling

"I think it is time to unite all other wizarding communities, headmaster" Snape said, "the dark Lord already has vampires on his side, Viago is getting his troops ready, they would be stronger than ever any day now" Snape said

"I think I have an idea for getting everyone together" Dumbledore said thoughtfully

Draco was only too happy to left out of the conversation, but he sure was curious of this brilliant plan Dumbledore had,

"Mr.Malfoy, I think the Slytherin boys dormitory must be comfortable for you" Dumbledore said "Go on get some rest I'll have the elves send you some food" He said

"Yes sir" Draco said, he was really tired and his old bed was something to look forward to, he got up and began to turn around

"And Mr.Malfoy, I'm sorry for your loss" Dumbledore said sadly as Draco nodded and left the office"

oo00oo

It was two days after that when Draco had confronted Professor Snape about his mother's request he remembered what Snape had said 'I owed your mother Narcissa a debt after the first war and I repayed her with an unbreakable vow that I would protect her only child with my life' Draco felt a pang in his chest when he had heard that, he was alive because of his mother that made him miss her all the more.

In a weird turn of life at the moment Draco felt guilty for leaving Weasley alone in the forest, 'what if he's dead already' Draco thought, but there was just something about hearing Weasley say that word 'please' it was a simple word but Draco never thought he would hear it from Weasley, but his eyes 'well eye' had that look that said Weasley needed that so he had did it, he had left him behind so why in the hell was he feeling guilty, his smoke was exhausted he threw it down the tower watching it fall to the ground,

he sighed and went down to his dorm room, there were storm clouds forming up in the sky, tonight the rain will be hard and Draco just wanted to rest beside the fireplace and that's what he did, he sat on the arm chair wondering what role he could play in this war, he felt so alone in this empty castle, he sat there till sleep claimed him in the warmth of the fire he wished things would get easier.

He was awoken by the squishing of wet boots and clothes and sniffing noises, he got up rubbing his eyes, his back pained because of sleeping at a weird angle, he saw a short thin girl standing at the common room door, her eyes were dark green and her hair was the shade of night, she was looking at him with a wide eyed expression, he could see the tear trails on her cheeks, his voice caught in his throat as he saw the bite marks at her neck, she was wearing an oversized white shirt which was covered with blood and clung to her wet body, she was shivering because of the raising storm outside.

He knew the girl, never spoke to her much but he knew who she was, there was a roar of thunder and the girl shuddered and Draco finally found his voice, the only thing he could say was her name

"Astoria" Draco breathed out.

oo00oo

End notes- so do you like it, please let me know in the Reviews, I really didn't know what Astoria looked like so I kind of created her appearance out of air, I'm not going to make the greengrass family bigots because they really don't seem like it, prejudiced a little but more neutral for the war effort. Thank you for reading.


End file.
